Th 12 Days TILL Christmas
by Zelink4eva123
Summary: A Zelink family series of short FFs for each day :) AU Zelink, Holiday FF Rated K cause, well, Read it and find out, lol Each part acts as a new little story, so there's no real summary. *WIP and will be oddly updated on none Christmasy days and stuffs ovo*
1. Part 1

**Arghhhhh, I did it again..**

**I forgot about you guyzzzzz /slapped**

**So, I'm posting this 3 days late /slapped**

**So sorry bout that... But I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**_December 13th, 2012_**

**_12 days till Christmas._**

"I think the tree you and Landon got looks fine! You just need to get it to where it doesn't lean to the right…"

Link looked at his wife and sighed, "I've tried, but nothing seems to work!"

Zelda returned his gaze, narrowing her eyes. "Fine then, I'll do it!"

"Zel-"

"If you won't do it, I will."

Frustrated, Link glanced at the tree, then at Zelda, who had her arms crossed over her chest.

"Fine," he huffed, "Just give me a second…"

Link then plopped down onto his recliner, pulling the leg rest out.

Giggling, Zelda went back to opening the numerous boxes of ornaments.

Link closed his eyes and slowly drifted off.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"There," Zelda sang as she fixed the tree upright.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" their little 8 year old daughter called, running in and shaking Link awake.

"Uhhhnnnn, Huh?!"

Tayra started to laugh and poked Link in the nose, "It's time to put the ornaments on the tree!"

Link sat up and pushed the leg rest in and looked at the tree, which now stood perfectly straight.

Zelda smirked and bent down next to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome!" she sweetly sang, twirling over to the ornaments.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"3...2...1!" Link counted down before he plugged in the lights to the tree and the bright and colorful lights filled the room.

Tayra gazed up at the tree in awe and Landon smiled, looking proudly at the tree, wrapping his arm around his little sister's shoulders.

Zelda pulled her husband close, kissing him on the cheek, "You did well, Link, you're getting used to this now."

Link smiled to her and lightly pressed his lips against her forehead. "So you like the tree?"

Zelda nodded and caressed his cheek, "It's a whole lot better than last year's-"

"Ohhhh, just stop, I know, it was bad! I'm sorry!" Link whined as Zelda giggled and *moved her lips closer to his.

"I know, dear, I'm just teasing…"

Link nodded, and then he leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

"Ewwww, gross!" Tayra called, looking away as Landon laughed.

Zelda and Link pulled away and began to laugh as Tayra pretended to gag all over the place.

"Ohhh, there's nothing like Christmas time," Zelda laughed, pulling Landon and Tayra into a group hug as Link snuck in and joined them.

"Yeah!" *Tayra stated, "Just don't touch each other's lips like that again!"

* * *

**_December 13th, 2012._**

12 Days till Christmas.

**Who else thought of Majora's Mask while reading that?**

**Anyhow, this is part one to my 13 part FF Christmas series, inspired by the song "12 Days of Christmas".**

**I hope you like this Zelink Christmas FF, and while I'm thinking about it, There is another girl that is writing a Christmas FF on , her username is BlueFrenchHorn97 and it's not done, but it's amazing so far!**

**I'm to lazy to get a link to it, but I might give a link to it in the next part tomorrow~**

**it's called "A Very Zelda Christmas" I'm pretty sure...**

**but she's amazing, so check her out~**

**Anywho, this is where I'd put the disclaimer, but honestly, who would believe I owned the Characters anyway? *Except Landon and Tayra***

**Oh! and Thanks to my AMAZING beta, for making this a super amazing part!**

**Anyway, now, ;3**

**Hope you tune in for the next part~! ^^**

**Merry Very Early Christmas~! XD**

**Please review~!**


	2. Part 2

**Hehe...**

**I hope you like this next part lol**

* * *

_Dawn of the first-_ lol no, jk  
**December 14th, 2013- I mean, 2012.  
11 Days till Halloween- Uh, wait, Christmas~ **

"Link… Be CAREFUL-" Zelda shouted to him as the ladder leaned to the side, "-with the ladder, it's on a hill!"

Link rolled his eyes and placed the last string of lights on the roof.

He was about to make his way down when he heard a cracking noise.

"Zellie…" Link called out, looking down at her.

"Yes?"

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That cracking no-ISE-" Link didn't get to finish as the ladder step he was standing on broke and sent him nearly to the ground.

His foot caught on the next step and he grabbed onto the rain gauge on the roof, just in case.

Zelda let out a little squeak, and ran to hold the ladder still.

Link stepped down again, but the next step was cracked as well.

In seconds, he slipped down from the ladder and landed in the snow, head first.

"OH MY- Link! Are you okay?!" Zelda shouted to him and ran to his side in the snow.

Link moaned softly and forced himself to sit up, "I'm okay… the snow broke my fall… more or less…"

Zelda sighed in relief and stood up and offered a hand to him, but he declined and helped himself up.

"No, just a little to the left…"

"No… to the right…"

"No, wait, left!"

"Or is it right-"

"OH COME ON ZEL, MAKE UP YOUR MIND!" Link cried, still holding the wreath to the window.

"Okay, okay, right there is good…"

Link sighed and hung up the last wreath for the outside of the house.

Zelda and Link walked out to the road and turned around to see how the house looked.

"Oh my… it looks beautiful!" Zelda cried, hugging Link really tight around the waist.

Link chuckled and wrapped his arms around Zelda, resting his chin on her head, "It is, isn't it?"

Zelda nodded and sighed, putting her head on Link's chest, still looking at the house.

They both began to sniff again, and Link started laughing.

"I think we need to go inside. I'll make us all hot chocolate." Link smiled to Zelda and kissed her ice cold forehead.

"I'd love that, my dear husband who I love soooooo much…"

Link smiled happily at her and placed a warm kiss on her cold lips.

Zelda and Link retreated from one another's embrace and they took one last look at the house before walking back down the snow covered driveway. Zelda cocked her head to the right and sighed, "The wreath I think still needs to be moved to the left…"

"Zelda!"

* * *

**XD It's soooo like me to post the part-of-the-day this late XD**

**Again... The beginning reminds me of Majora's Mask!**

**Don't ask why the heck I put the beginning like that o.o XD**

**I hope you liked it, and as for the other Christmas story: [link] It's worth the read, trust me~**

**If you hadn't already noticed, All that above was typed as the description on DA, so that's where all the random stuff comes from and blah.**

**Hope you liked it~!**


	3. Part 3

**I hate**

**the posting processes.**

**on here.**

**and on Deviantart...**

**I hope you like this part~**

* * *

**December 15th, 2012**

6 Days till the "end" of the world.  
Wait...  
10 Days till Christmas.  
GET IT RIGHT WILL YA?!

"Ohhhh, momma, I love the new stockings!"

Zelda looked down to Tayra, who had a Santa hat on that she had found in a box, and smiled. She picked up a scarf she had laid out and wrapped it around Tayra, as Tayra examined the stockings.

"I'm glad you do, lil T," Zelda replied, looking back to the mantle with the stockings.

"How could I not?! They are beautiful! Did you make them?" Tayra asked, pulling on her mom's dress.

Zelda laughed softly, "No, Aunt Saria made everyone stockings a while back."

Tayra nodded and then stepped closer.

"Hey, Tay?" Zelda spoke up as she reached up to adjust the garland around the mantle.

"Yes?"

"Can you plug the lights up over there?" She asked, pointing to her right where an outlet was, right next to the door to the backyard.

"Yes ma'am!" Tayra exclaimed, running over to the outlet and quickly plugging in the lights.

The lights quickly brightened and began to flash as Link and Landon walked in from decorating the upstairs hall with lights.

Tayra gasped and let out a "Pretty…" as she gazed at the lights.

Link stepped up behind Zelda and wrapped his arms around her waist. He gazed at the lights and then kissed Zelda's neck softly, "They look beautiful, but no where near as beautiful as my beautiful, wonderful, gorgeous, magnificent wife."

Zelda giggled and turned to face him, "Why thank you my charming, handsome, strong, courageous husband…"

Link smiled and gave her a kiss on the lips, "I love you…" he whispered in her ear as he saw Tayra and Landon run off to hang up more lights around the house.

"I love you, more."

"I love you most…"

Zelda smirked and kissed him deeply a few seconds, then pulled away, " Prove it…"

Link chuckled and pulled her as closed as possible to him, "How do you want me to?"

"Anything…" she whispered, her lips inches from his.

"I'll take you out tonight and buy you anything you want after the kids go to your brother's house, sound good?" Link asked, winking.

Zelda giggled, "Fantastic…" she whispered as she kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Mommy, Daddy, Landon knocked the lights down in here!"

Zelda and Link sighed as they separated and ran to the living room, where they saw all the lights that they'd hung up had fallen down.

"Landon!"

* * *

**Again, I dunno WHY I did that at the beginning .**  
**But all that stuff about the world ending...**  
**Errrrr, NOT HAPPENING~**

**But anyway...**  
**NO. NO PERVERTED COMMENTS ON THE ENDING ANYMORE lol /slapped**  
**I hope you like this one, even though it's not the BEST I've ever written :/**

**And blah, I don't own Link or Zelda... but everything else I own D**


End file.
